Camping for forgotten memories
by darkuriel
Summary: Hermione has decided to change up her life and takes a position at a wizarding survival camp where she meet the most unexpected person. Draco is a changed man and will do anything to protect his new family but a certain girl causes new feelings to stir and memories to rise. Dramione, Rated T but will go to M later
1. Chapter 1

**Morning everybody. The setting for this story is three years after DH and Hermione has decided she need a break from the Ministry and takes a yearlong position at a Wizarding survival camp. Please review. Enjoy.**

**Day 1**

Hermione waited impatiently for her escort to her new job to arrive at takes her to the secluded forest; where the camp is being held. She looked down at a wristwatch she didn't own wondering if she had come too late. She continued to worry until a vaguely familiar voice broke her train of though.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

Hermione looked up and did a double take at the sight of the person she least expected, Draco Malfoy, standing there in a sleeveless camo shirt and shorts with a bow slung across his back.

"Please tell me you're not the new assistant." He groaned. Hermione pulled herself out of her dazed shock before responding rather sharply,

"What are you doing here _Malfoy?_" she put as much venom into the word as she could, but he shrugged it off as if he didn't hear.

"Damn and hear I was doing my best to forget all of you." Hermione was shocked at the comment. Draco loved attention, thrived on it. She looked down at the very visible Dark mark etched into his tan skin. She was even more shocked when he held out his hand.

"What's going here?" she asked looking at Malfoy skeptically. He sighed with annoyance.

"I'm here to take to the survival camp." He said irritated. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Draco Malfoy working at a wizard survival camp; it baffled her completely.

"You work here?" Hermione asked. All she got was an infuriating look that made her want to punch him in his handsome face.

"No, I work for Potter and his Ginger sidekick." Sarcasm made waterfalls over those words. Hermione violently beat down the urge to punch him.

"Fine, let's go." She said curtly, taking his still out stretched hand and they apperated away.

When they arrived, Hermione took a second to look at her surroundings. They were standing in the center of large clearing with forest ringing around them. The sight took Hermione's breathe away. Off to her left there were rows of tents with two log cabins further left. There were kids playing an improve version of Quidditch using bewitched wreathes as the hoops.

"What took you so long?" A feminine asked from behind. Hermione turned and saw a young lady, in her mid-twenties, walk up to her and Draco. She had long, straight black hair that matched her eyes and an angular face.

Hermione watched in shock as she walked right into Draco's arms and gave him a kiss, "I've missed you," she said running a finger down his chest.

"You'll have plenty of time to see me this year Fiona; by the way this is Hermione Granger, the new assistant."

The girl turned towards her and smiled brightly, "Oh hello, I'm Fiona Mason, and I'm the cook and healer. I've been dying for some girl company. All the boys do is spar and go hunting." She said with a wink. Hermione got the distinct feeling that when it was just her and Fiona, they would not talk about the same thing. Her opinion of her plummeted when Malfoy bent down and nuzzled her neck; whispering something in her ear, causing her to giggle. Yeah; definitely different subject entirely.

"Hey Brit, who's the new girl?" a masculine voice called somewhere off to her left.

Hermione heard some of the kids call out greeting to the voice. When she caught sight of the source, her heart froze. Walking towards her was the picture perfect of her dream guy. Tall, lean, muscular, brown hair, blue eyes and a predator's aura oozing out of every pore. Hermione stare at the shirtless man and absorbed the sight of his tanned and muscular chest.

Draco watched Granger with an amused smile as Jace walked towards them with his Odachi in hand. Completely shirtless, the hunter has never had a sense of propriety. Every day it was the same thing, his black sweats, Deer-skin boot and no shirt. Jace repeated his question as he walked up to them.

"Granger meet Jace, our head director and stealth instructor. Hunter meet Hermione Granger, our new assistant director." Draco introduced. Granger held out her hand with a glazed look in her eyes.

Jace shook it with a smile, before turning to face Draco, "tell the kids, dinner's in an hour, while I show Miss Granger to her Cabin."

Draco nodded, gave Fiona a kiss before walking over to the tents.

Jace looked down at the young lady before him. She was very pretty, beautiful to say the least; with her warm brown eyes and straight brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail. He hoped that she would prove more resourceful and competent than the last assistant; who had apperated away when the giant spiders decide to enter Jace's territory.

As they approached the cabin, Miss Granger seemed to find her voice.

"What will I be doing while I'm here?" her voice held the slight note of awe. Jace was slightly disappointed; every girl he has meet, has been attracted to him and he found it really annoying. It was no different in America, where he had grown up. The only real difference was that, these English girls were much more reserved. They tended to stare and whisper as he walked by.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact, you never wear a shirt."

Jace nodded thoughtfully as the thought passed through his head. As far back as he could remember, Jace had never worn a shirt of any kind.

"Why do you have a sword?" She asked.

Jace looked down at his Odachi. He shrugged after a bit when he couldn't find an answer. The sword had been at important part of the life he led before he came to England.

Jace opened the door to the cabin and let Miss Granger enter first.

"This is the living cabin." Jace said as he closed the door behind him. The phrase "bigger on the inside" took a literal meaning here. The interior was split in to many sections; four bedrooms two bathrooms and a small kitchen.

"Oi, Hunter; There's spiders scurrying at the edge of the clearing." Draco poked his head into the cabin. Jace groaned. The stupid Aracnomatrulas never seemed to get that everything within a five mile radius from the clearing was his territory.

"Alright, take over first watch tonight," He ordered. Draco merely nodded. Jace took off running for the opposite edge of the clearing; smoothly drawing his sword free of its scabbard, Jace took a quick glance at his forty-two-and-a-half inches of cold, hard, death bringing steel glinting in the dying sunlight. Diving through the bush, Jace heard his father's voice in his head,

"The Past is meant to be left behind, but never forgotten." With that grim thought, Jace disappeared in the underbrush.

Hermione watched Jace disappear through the trees, she turned to look at the sleek blonde head of Draco Malfoy, once again.

"You just can't stay away from me can't you Malfoy," She taunted. Draco didn't even flinch; he just turned around, brushed past her and pointed at the bedrooms in a clock-wise fashion, naming them; starting at the first one to her left

"This is mine, that's Fiona's, Jake's, and that one is yours. Enjoy." Hermione didn't even have time to say thank you before Draco was out the door; his long blonde hair whipping behind him.

Hermione stare in confusion at the door. Draco had always been rude and mean but this was as if she didn't even exist. Hermione pondered this new development when the door opened and Fiona's head appeared through the opening.

"Jake!" the loudness of her voice startled Hermione.

The sound of wood creaking drew her attention from the front of the building to the room next to hers. An elderly man in his late-fifties or so stepped out wearing a tweed suit.

"What is it?" his voice was high and reedy. Hermione inwardly cringed at the sound of it.

"Dinner is in half an hour." Fiona said. The door closed; leaving Hermione with the older man.

"So you're the new Assistant, I take it." The man said holding out his hand, "Jake McCann, potion master."

Hermione shook his hand; he had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Hermione Granger, sir. Pleasure to meet you."

The old man had a set of emerald green eyes that reminded her of Harry. The old man excused himself and left Hermione to ponder the strange people at this camp. Most of her thoughts were divided between two boys; one, whom she knew and held a strong dislike for and the other one, who she had yet to learn about.

Hermione entered her room without a word, ignoring her suitcase, which was set right in front of her. It was a posh room. There was a queen sized bed tucked into the corner with a wardrobe next to it. There was a desk on the opposite end of the room, that lit by a floating ball of light. Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, pulling her suitcase onto her lap; she began to pull out thing and set them in their appropriate places. After she hand all her clothes put away and stowed her case away, Hermione pulled out a book about the various herbs and animals indigenous to the area.

A knock on the door, brought her attention from her book.

"Come in." she called.

The door opened and Draco stepped in with a muted swagger. Hermione looked at the man before her and compared him to the boy she knew.

The Draco she knew was lanky and a coward. The before her now, was lean and looked if he could face Voldemort with nothing and come out unscathed.

"Did Jace tell you what you'll be doing here?" Draco asked, looking at the wall behind her.

"Umm…no, he was going to, but he had to leave." Hermione answered. Draco reached into his back pocket and pulled out a roll of paper.

"Here are all the materials you'll need to teach the campers as well as handle the camp's accounts." Draco said handing her the paper. Hermione took it and quickly scanned its contents. Protective wards and spell for camp sites.

"Thank you, Draco." Hermione forced the words out even though she really didn't want to say them, nut she couldn't deny that he had helped her and manners dictate that she be polite.

"Welcome." He said, his eyes wandered around the room, looking at everything except her, "Dinner is ready."

Hermione thanked him again. When he didn't leave, she looked up to find him looking at her with a detached interest. Hermione glare at him for a little bit before she grew impatient.

"What do you want?!" she asked arngerly.

"Dinner's ready." He repeated simply.

Hermione's anger grew, "Yes thank you, I heard you the first time. What about it?"

"Women should never walk alone out here." Hermione looked at him, both angry and annoyed. His answer was completely pointless.

"Then go walk with Fiona; I'm sure she would love your company." She half snarled.

"She's the cook, there's no need for me to walk with her to the mess hall." Draco said, giving her a drool look.

Hermione was stumped. Why was he insisting on this? What is his purpose? Why is here at a survival camp? All these question flashed through her mind as she stood up and followed Draco out of the cabin to the side of the other cabin. There were three long tables that reminded her of Hogwarts. Draco led her to the end of the middle table, where the other staff members except Jace sat. Hermione sat next to Fiona and across from Jake. She looked down at her plate; steak with steaming mashed potatoes and her mouth began to water at the smell of it.

She noticed that Draco had taken a seat next to Jake and silently began to eat his food; she also noticed that Fiona would repeatedly glance up and watch him. Hermione shook her head slightly, remembering all the girls that had fawned over Draco just because he was Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, where's Jace? It's unlike him to miss dinner." Jake asked mouth full of potatoes.

Draco head cocked to the left as if he was listening to the soft, gentle breeze, "The Acromantulas have begun to enter the territory again, so Jace went to remind them why it's a bad idea."

Hermione gave Draco a confused look as the other staff members just nodded and returned to their food, but it was Fiona who noticed and explained.

"This territory is not very far from an Acromantula nest. Every now and then the spiders wander in here looking for food, and every time they do Jace goes an offers them a choice. Leave or die; if they leave in peace, they live. If they don't..."

"Death awaits those who oppose the Ninth." Draco finished.

"Who's the Ninth?" Hermione asked

This time it was Jake who spoke up. "The Ninth was the leader of a band of American Dark wizard hunters who had rejected the normal ways of magic and mastered a very ancient and deadly form of magic, called the Night Angels."

"These wizard hunters formed about the same time Voldemort was brought back." Hermione suppressed a shiver as an image of the now dead menace appeared in her mind.

"Voldemort's sphere of influence was strongest in the eastern seaboard of America." Draco said, "After he came back he began to rekindle old connections. These Night Angels rose as a force to counter his movements." Hermione took all this as she would read a book for charms.

"The structure of this group was based on the two most powerful wielders and their seven advisers." Jake said.

Hermione was beginning to get lost as the two men took turns tell this story. Draco sighed and leaned forwarded, his dark mark was again clearly visible against his tanned skin.

"To put it shortly, when our Jace was fifteen; he mastered an ancient form of magic and used it to hand Voldemort's ass back to him on a bloody platter saying 'stay the fuck out of my country."

**Five miles west.**

Jace found no pleasure in bringing death to anything; but there was no discomfort either. It was just a natural act for him to do. Jace's sword flashed in the darkness as it cleaved through two spiders in one sweep.

Jace opened his eyes to watch the remaining arachnids flee. With a satisfied grunt he placed his hand on the nearest tree, Jace summoned every ounce of power that wasn't sealed away and poured it to the wards that kept enemies out and he trapped within.

The air in front of him hummed as unimaginable power flowed out of Jace and into the invisible magic wall just in front of his nose.

"_There were always nine. Each to represent nine different circles of hell; that they put their enemies through._" Jace flinched as the whispers of his past again sounded in his mind. Shaking his vigorously, Jace took off running towards the camp trying to outrun his past.

**At the camp**

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked thoroughly confused; hating the smug look that Draco wore.


	2. Chapter 2- an unecpected secret

**Hey guy sorry for the random cut off of the story. Don't know why it happened but here's the rest of the chapter plus the next one. Enjoy.**

**Back at camp**

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked thoroughly confused; hating the smug look that Draco wore.

Draco opened his mouth to answer but his eyes slid from her to something over her shoulder.

"You fucking idiot." He growled as he stood up.

Hermione turned around and saw Jace walking towards them. His chest was covered in small holes. Each was neatly spaced with block goo oozing out of each hole.

"Fiona secures the campers and kill anything with more than two eyes. Jake get every antidote in stock. Dean!" Draco rapidly began shouting order to a tall dark skinned kid rose. Hermione recognized Ginny's ex-boyfriend. He joined Fiona in herding the campers away from their sword wielding director.

"Granger give me your wand." Draco's voice cut clearly all the movement and talking.

She stared at Draco; getting really tired of feeling five steps behind.

"Make them stop." Jace's voice rumbled like thunder, clearly heard by everyone near him.

The look on Draco's face completely surprised her as he looked at Jace. It was full of concern and worry. Hermione was positive the Draco wasn't capable of having such emotions for other people other than himself. Just at that moment, Jake returned carrying three vials and a syringe.

"You get one shot, Draco make it count." The old man said handing him the syringe and his thin wand to Draco.

With a grim look, Hermione watched Draco approach Jace as one would approach an injured animal.

Draco was positively terrified. Whenever Jace was badly wounded of dying, the Jace of the Night Angels would slip through and take over and Jace would become the most deadly person alive. While Draco knew the basics of Jace's magic, he couldn't risk Jace going ballistic with the entire camp nearby. Raising Jake's wand in his left hand and the syringe in his right, gripped like a dart, Draco use the magic he grew up using, the kind that he had forsaken.

"Expelliamus." A streak of blue shot out of the tip and in the same moment he flicked his wrist sending the syringe flying towards Jace's leg.

Jace felt his sword be torn from his grasp and anger surged through him. Only a fool fought him, the Ninth without his weapon. Jace's sword is what kept his powers under check. A small piercing pain began in his leg as Draco's charging form became his center of focus. Jace took a calculated jab at his friend. Draco ducked, faster than Jace had ever seen him move before. An overwhelming pain tore through him as Draco slammed his palm into his leg. Jace growled and tried to strike back but his arms felt like he had stuck them in molten lead and let them cool off. Darkness swarmed across his vision as Jace struggled to stay awake but the darkness claimed him as it always has.

**Day 2**

Hermione woke up wondering where she was. She looked around the posh room and the day before slowly began to return to her. Jace covered in bite marks, Draco working here. The latter swirled around her mind nonstop. Why would he work here at a camp?

A knock at her door interrupted her thought.

"Just a moment." She called, scurrying to her suitcase and threw on jeans.

The door opened as she was putting on her bra and Jace stepped in. Hermione squeaked as spun around so her back was turned to him.

"wh…wha…what do you want?" she sputtered as heat rose to her face.

"it's breakfast." Jace said simply.

"And you couldn't say that through the door!?" she asked angrily. There was no answer.

Hermione jumped as she felt a pair of hand on her back clipping her bra together. She felt Jace's breath on her shoulder as he slid his nail down her back causing her body to break out in shivers. His finger stopped at the small of her back.

"Welcome to Camp Hunter, Miss Granger." There was something in his voice that caused her heart to pound and her blood to race. Then he was gone and a faint click told Hermione that the door had been close. Hermione turned around and stared at the door trying to calm her racing heart.

After she finished dressing, Hermione exited to cabin and went to the tables where all the campers were eating. She saw Fiona exit the other cabin carrying a big plate of bacon.

"Oh Hermione!" she called, "Good morning."

Hermione returned her greeting as she walked up to her.

"have you seen Jace?"

Fiona gave her an amused look.

"Did he scare you? I swear that man has no sense of propriety."

Hermione blushed again, "So he's does this often?" For some reason that thought cause a tightening in her chest.

"It's not what you think there Granger." Hermione drew an annoyed breathe as the voice of her childhood bully approached. Hermione turned and looked at Draco; his blonde hair was much longer than she remembered as he had it back in a ponytail. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with black sweats and had a bow slung across his back. As Hermione looked closer she noticed that he had bags under his eyes and he swayed slightly with the breeze.

"Draco when was the last time you had any amount of sleep?" Fiona asked, now empty handed.

"Jace has no experience with girl in the romance category." Draco said ignoring Fiona. The tightening in her chest slightly eased but not much.

"Then how come he has to help a girl put her clothes on." She said, careful not to give him too many detail. Draco looked at her like she should have seen the answer for herself and that began to irritate her.

"Cause if you just stand there half naked with your bra unclipped, he thinks your subtlety asking for help?"

Hermione sputtered in shock, "I know how to put my own clothes on!"

"I'd sure as hell hope so." Draco said a small grin tugging at the edge of his lips. Hermione took a threatening step towards him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at Fiona; who had a bemused look on her face.

"He's right Hermione. Jace really is clueless when it comes to females and how to act around them." She said with a teacher's tone.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm completely clueless." Jace entered her field of vision behind Draco. He wore grey sweat pants and there was not a single mark on his bare chest. Draco turned around and back handed him. Or at least made the movements; when his hand would of connected, Jace stepped back and watched his hand whiz by with an amused look, that slid from Draco to Her and then Fiona.

"Oh! Bacon!" Jace took a few steps towards Fiona and swiped a piece off of her plate. She scowled and quickly went to set the plate down at the tables.

Hermione gave Jace a look before she walked off to join Fiona at the tables.

Draco once again tried to back hand his friend; who dodged easily, "Who did you feed off of this time?"

Jace turned and smiled at him, showing the barest hint of his fangs, "I believe her name was Cho. I've never met her before so I can't be sure."

Draco shook his head at his Dhampir friend. "You don't even need to feed on blood, Jace, so why do you?!" Draco was angry with Jace because it was Draco's job to make sure that every camper is safe. While Jace deals with the external sources of danger most the time, Draco was always trying to get it through Jace's thick skull; that he himself poses a threat to the campers. Most the time, Draco got a sneaking suspicion that Jace understood this but didn't really care.

"It's in my nature." He said simply, "And I wasn't fully healed yet and she was right there." He continued sheepishly under Draco's harsh glare.

"You better leave Hermione alone, Vampire!" Draco was surprised at the force in his own voice. Jace had the nerve to laugh at this.

"Alright human, let's go to breakfast."

**Hey guys. Really sorry bout the very long update time, school is very hard and there's no end to homework. This day will continue into the next chapter. I have no real idea where the Dhampir idea came from I just thought about it and threw it in. hope you like it and please review. Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3-a morning at the Library

**Hey guys, here's the rest of Day 2. To clear future confusion, Lucius Malfoy goes into a self-imposed exile after DH. Don't forget to R&R, enjoy.**

**Day 2 breakfast**

Hermione didn't spare Draco another look as he and Jace joined them at the breakfast table. Jace place a generous helping of bacon on his plate and Draco laid his head down, promptly falling asleep. The staff ate in silence, occasionally greeting campers. Hermione noticed that most campers were about her age and she recognized some from Hogwarts. Dean Thomas was sitting next to Harry's old girlfriend, Cho Chang, smiling and holding hands.

When everyone finished their food and Draco woke up; Jace, Jake and Fiona stood up and called for their group to join them and went off in separate directions, leaving her alone with Draco. He stretched, reaching for a plate; he put some egg and a piece of toast on his plate and began to eat in silence. Hermione watched him from the corner of her eye. She wondered how he managed to land a job here; from what she heard he was let go for being a Death eater with some serious restriction. She pondered this for many more minutes until Draco pushed his plate away and wiped his mouth with a nearby napkin.

"Stop looking at me, Granger." He said out of nowhere. Hermione was about to turn to snap at him when she realized she really was looking at him.

Blushing, she turned away and stared at the table, "How did you get a job here?" she mumbled.

"Jace tried to kill me." The simple matter-of-fact tone he used shocked her.

"What?"

He turned to face her, showing off his Dark mark, "I was a Death eater. Jace has trained himself to kill us without a moment of hesitation."

"So why did he let you live?" Hermione asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Because I was the only one who welcomed death." Again his flat tone shocked her. She could believe that the cocky arrogant rude arse from school would have welcomed death

"Why?" she choked out. Thinking of death always brought unwanted emotions.

"I wanted a place where I could walk without being beaten and glared at."

Hermione knew of the incidents in which he mentioned. When the war was over, Draco became the scapegoat for all the angry victims. They had dragged him and his mother out of their home and beat Draco publicly and in front of his Mother. From the reports that she had read, Hermione knew he had not fought back, until they began to beat his mother. That's when he flew into a rage and had killed four men with his bare hands. When the MLE arrived the mob had raped and killed his mother and had him suspended in midair under the Crutiatus curse and watching. After that he had disappeared; As the last Malfoy heir, the government couldn't touch the Malfoy estate, so they left it to rot.

"As punishment for those four murders, I was forced to give up my wand." Draco continued, his face was void of any emotion, "I wandered all over the country, trying to redeem myself in my eyes. I led Potter to Greyback," Hermione couldn't suppress a shudder at the werewolf's name, but Draco plowed on, "After a while, I found myself wondering through the forbidden forest. There I met Jace."

There was a long silence and Hermione waited for an answer. When he turned and walked to the cabin she hasn't been introduced to yet, she followed angrily, "Is that it?!"

Draco opened the door and motioned for her to follow, "Because everything after that is fairly pointless to ever narrate." Hermione stepped into a massive relaxing area. There was a gorgeous ebony desk, with an intricate forest design, a Muggle television and entertainment system, a pool table two couches surrounding an oak coffee table and a… a…., Hermione wasn't quite sure what this was.

"Emperor work station." Draco said walking over to the desk, pulling out a slim folder, "Jace loves that chair a lot."

Hermione couldn't help but to agree, while she wasn't a big fan of portable computers but this was comfy looking.

Before she could begin to soak in finer details, Draco filled her vision, he was intoxicatingly close and he smelled of pine and cedar. She noticed a number of small, thin white scars, marred his tan arm. She pondered the scars. How did he get them? When did he get them? How good does Malfoy look without his shirt on? What?! Where had that thought come from? Luckily Jace opened the door and saved her from looking at Draco.

"A'ight brit you're up." Jace said, walking over to the desk and sat down in the chair.

Draco nodded once before he was gone out the door, leaving her with Jace.

Jace gazed at his new assistant through an Assassin's eye. She was average size, decent bust and a very pretty face, but there was no indication of any fighting experience other than a faint scar on her neck. Looking at her neck, Jace began to salivate. He wondered how her blood would taste. Would it be the normal sweet taste of an aroused female or the burning heat of a passionate woman? Feeling his eye-teeth elongate, Jace decided he would have a little taste of Miss Granger.

Hermione wasn't quite sure what to say or do and that fact made her uncomfortable. Jace was staring at her with those breathtaking blue eyes of his, dark and mysterious.

When he stood up, Hermione jumped. Merlin, he was tall. She wasn't very good at grudging distances, but Jace had to be six five at the least. She watched as he walked over to her, tilting her chin up with his thumb and forefinger and captured her lip in the most devastating kiss.

Jace was pleased by her moan as she leaned into him. He deepened the kiss and their tongues danced around each other's, fully exploring. Jace broke the kiss and looked down at her brown eyes, dark with passion.

He kissed her again, long and slow, and then he trailed a path of fire down the column of her throat. Hermione was in ecstasy. She didn't know man could give some much pleasure with only his mouth. While she had wrapped her hand around his neck and buried her hands in his hair, Jace's hands remained limp by his sides. She had never experienced anything like this before, ever when she was with Ron. No sooner than that that had crossed her mind that Jace stepped back, head hung.

"Forgive me. I did not realize you were seeing someone." He voice husky and deep.

Hermione stared blankly at him; how had he known that she was dating someone. Before she could voice her question, Jace walked towards the other end of the room and disappeared in a ripple. Hermione looked at the space where Jace should be but saw nothing.

The air rippled again and Jace's floating head appeared.

"Are you just going to stand there? I have an entire library that needs some new visitors." Jace admonished, disappearing again.

Hermione cautiously approached the area in question with a hand out-stretched. She felt nothing as her hand vanished in the ripples but gave a small shriek as something latched onto her hand and roughly yanked her forwarded.

Her vision blurred for a split second, and then as she regained her balance, Hermione gazed upon the most extravagant library. This library put the one at Hogwarts to shame. It was about seven times bigger and by the looks of it, held about a gazillion books.

"All the books written in English are on the left-most shelf facing the wall." Jace said walking off to her right and vanished into one of the sections. Hermione wondered how many languages were recorded in this divine archive of knowledge. It took her a few minutes to walk all the way the shelf, Jace had mentioned. Looking at the shelf, Hermione could only begin to guess. Stretching from floor to ceiling and forward until the end was out of sight; Hermione grabbed the first book and sat down on the floor to begin reading.

_In using Temporal and spacial magic, one must understand and abide by the laws that govern Space and Time. Like elemental magic these magic's cannot be achieved by the use of a wand, but unlike Elemental magic, Temporal and Spacial magic not only require an immeasurable amount of power, but also an indomitable will; for one could not control Space and Time with a weak will. _

Hermione turned the page, completely enthralled by the subject that was being written about.

_Much like apperation, Spacial magic is all about removing the barrier of distance between point A and point B. unlike apperation, a Spacial magic use does not move themselves to their destination but rather tear a hole in reality and move the place to them. In my own personal experience with this magic, this process can be reversed. The user can if he or she's will is beyond conquerable, open a hole and put themselves through it. In every documented event in which Spacial magic is used in such a way was during the Vampiric Era (somewhere between the rise of ancient Greece and the Fall of the Roman empire). In these case most of the wizards or combat magi's were Dhamphirs, using their wizard blood and their Vampire strength to enhance their ability to use it, but with a cost. Reader be cautioned; for these styles fall under Domination Magic and therefore comes with a cost if the user is too weak._

Hermione did not really understand what this Domination magic was, or what Dhampir really were or how they played into it all, but before she could continue reading, the book slammed shut throwing a cloud of dust in her face and was torn from her grasp.

"Hey!" she shouted as she rubbed the dust from her eyes, looking at a blurred Jace.

"There are some subject you should not even try to understand." Was all he said before he turned and walked away.

Hermione lurched to her feet and scrambled after him, "Wait!" she called. When she turned the corner, Jace was walking towards her with no book but his sword in hand.

"where did you put that book?" Hermione demanded, hands on hips.

"Away."

Hermione glared at him as annoyance settled over her. Who did this boy think he is? What gave him the right to be so rude?

"I'm Jace Hunter and I own this place." He said casually.

"Well that's just da…say what?" She asked after she realized he had just answered her questions.

"I am Jace Hunter, son of Samuel Hunter Dragul, and I own this grand archive of knowledge." He said in the same casual tone.

Hermione waved that away, "yes, yes, I know who you are, but how did you know I asked those questions?"

When Jace spoke, Hermione heard him clearly but his mouth did not even twitch, "_Because a deaf dog could hear your thoughts._"

Hermione suddenly understood, Occlemency.

"Leginiemcy." Jace said out loud.

Hermione felt a familiar sensation of annoyance settle over her. This man, while exceedingly hot, surpassed even Ron in sarcasm and being annoying.

"Not sure who Ron is but I will take that as a compliment." Jace said, walking down an aisle and pulling down a random book and began reading.

Seeing an opportunity, Hermione asked mimicking Jace's earlier casual tone, "So why am I not allow to understand what is in that book?"

"Because it's impossible for you to use it." Jace said without looking up from his book.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look before responding, mind trying to put pieces together, "How did we get here."

Again without up from his book, Jace answered immediately, "Spacial Magic."

Jace could feel Miss Granger's stare narrowing on him as he continued to read a very boring theory on how Veela blood could be used to give a wizard control over wind. Jace had felt really dumb when he saw her read his book on Domination Magic. Jace could have sworn he had locked that book away.

"So you know how to use Domination Magic?" Granger asked?

Damn this girl was sharp; "I've known since I was ten-and-five."

"But surely you had a wand before you even learned of its existence."

Really? How many questions could one person have? Sighing, Jace responded, "No, I have never liked using a wand. I enjoyed getting my hands dirty."

"What's a Dhampir?"

Jace closed his book, feeling a headache beginning in his head, "An unholy union between a Vampire and a Wizard."

"How are they important to the use of Domination Magic?" she asked.

Jace looked at her in annoyed shock. Why hasn't she run out of questions yet? Jace normally was ok with multiple questions but normally the subject was how to walk or run silently through a forest.

"Never really bothered to care." Jace hoped that the vague answer would diffuse her stream of questions but to no avail.

"Do you know any who would be willing to answer my questions?" at that question, Jace smiled a fangful smile at Hermione.

Hermione drew in a breathe quickly as she caught sight of Jace's fangs, but it was his answer that sent shivers down her spine.

"Including Myself, I know nine who would be delighted to answer them, Miss Granger."

**I'm really really sorry bout the extremely long upload time. My only excuse is that my school had about two week of non-stop testing**. **Anyways I hope you like. If you don't or don't care let me know through pm or review, both work. I might be able to upload more next week because I'm going to VEGAS! And I'll have a monstrous amount of down time. Till then, CiOA.**

**P.S J.K Rowling owns pretty much everything 'cept jace Samuel and Domination Magic.**


	4. Chapter 4-Quite literally a bloody idiot

Draco closed the door and left Granger to deal with the Dhampir. He looked out to the forest where Jace's students were out practicing stealth and it was his job to find them and give pointers.

Draco closed his eyes and felt a familiar twinge in his chest. After Jace had convinced him to learn Domination magic, Draco was subject to a brutal test to test his will. He shuddered at the memories, as his eyesight exploded and he could see the very life-force of the forest beyond him.

He walked to the living cabin and walked into his bare room. He grabbed his quiver and strapped his massive hunting knife to his lower back. Looking around he noted in mild distaste that he hadn't quite managed to erase the habits of his past; there was a single Slytherin poster hanging on his wall. Grunting to himself, Draco once again entered the clearing but this time he set off towards the forest.

**Exactly twelve minutes later.**

Draco sighed as he sent another camper to the clearing. Jace had clearly had done a horribly job instructing on how to hide properly. He walked westward, Draco deeply thought about the past two years at this camp. He was happy. He had all the trees to take out in his rare moments of anger. He had a person who mutually had a sex relation with and an awesome power over fire.

Draco wandered aimlessly until he heard a spindly cracking sound. Freezing, he opened his senses to beyond the point that any muggle or Wizard could even comprehend. The forest exploded in a symphony of sounds; the birds chirped rather alarmingly and the squirrels bolted away. Draco cocked his head as the cracking sound again reached his ears somewhere off to the north.

Draco paled as he realized that the border wards were only barely twenty yards away. Unslinging his bow and fitting an arrow, Draco took off towards the border and rapidly thought of ways to warn Jace and the rest of the staff. As he thought of multiple ways, he ran into the strangest sight; two Manticores and an Aracnomanula, slowly pushing through the wards. The air seemed to bend under the assault of these creatures. Draco watched in utter surprise as the wards tore, allowing the beasts to cross the threshold. The wards resealed themselves quickly and silently.

Draco stepped out of the underbrush with an arrow nocked and aimed at the giant spider, "Your kind are not welcome here, even the Manticores." Draco warned pouring as much force he could.

"We have much longed for these hunting grounds and we will have them." The spider's voice rasped out with a humming touch.

Draco didn't spare the arachnid an answer before he released his arrow. With a twang and a hiss, the arrow ripped through the air and through the insect. The Manticores charged Draco, jabbing at him with their stingers; forcing him to drop his bow. With a mild sense of anger, Draco watched as his bow was crushed by a Manticore. Drawing his hunting knife, Draco began to really hate Jace and his stupid wards.

**Twenty three minutes later. 11:57**

Draco was again forced against a tree as the Manticores slowly closed in on him. Draco had exhausted the tactic of diving to the side as the charged. Draco's knife dripped a brownish liquid from the Manticore to the left, when he managed to drive the point through the creature's side. He had manage to lead the two mystical beasts away from the camp and luckily, had not run into any campers. Draco was debating whether to use domination magic but was currently under the decision not to.

He deflected another stinger and slashed across the attacking beast's eyes. With an unnatural human cry of pain the Manticore retreated as its brother (Draco assumed it was a brother because it was a man's face at the head) ducked underneath Draco's reach and grazed his side with its claws. Draco grunted as blood flowed freely down his side. Retreating, Draco began shooting thin bout of fire from his knife tip.

The fire didn't faze the Manticores for they jumped through, bringing their stingers down in a deadly arc, each penetrating a different shoulder. Draco was instantly greeted by darkness as his began to fade.

**Somewhere in Siberia. **

Jace was laughing at Miss Granger's face as she gasped and took a step back.

"You're one of them?!" Jace chuckled mockingly and responded with his most evil tone.

"No, Hermione Granger, I am the worst."

Hermione was quickly beginning to regret taking this job as Jace snapped his book shut and returned it to the shelf; never breaking eye contact or losing the weird half smile that showed only a small amount of fangs.

"How can you withstand sunlight? Vampires can't stand sunlight." She was randomly spouting fact on a subject she hasn't truly studied on.

"Half human remember." Jace responded with a laugh; resting the hilt of his sword on his shoulder, the end of it, resting just below his knee. Backing up quickly, she began to analyze her quickest escape options. Apperation probably wouldn't work since they arrived by an unknown magic and Hermione had no chance of subduing him in a fight.

"You're in no danger, Miss Granger." Jace said, leaning against the shelf to her right.

"For some reason that doesn't comfort me." She said absentmindedly, trying to find a way out. Jace laughed at her wit and began to say something but never finished after the quick intake of breath.

Hermione drew her attention back to the unusual creature before her and began to take in small details. His grip on his sword was tight and shaking, his face was drawn in an animalistic snarl and his eyes were completely dilated and black.

"Only I'm allowed to kill Malfoy." He growled. Hermione felt lightheaded as everything around her rippled and stretched. When everything settled, they were in a forest, in front of two Manticores.

Hermione stifled a squeak of horror as she gazed upon Malfoy's limp body sprawled on the forest floor. In an action that completely surprised her, Hermione ran over to his body, not truly caring about the deadly beast before her.

Jace was absolutely outraged. He had made the Nex Sacrament with Malfoy. The only way he could die was if Malfoy killed him. In this moment Jace was faced with only one choice. Blood Magic.

Jace dropped his sword and called upon the demon that was bound to the wards. Drawing in his own immeasurable power and strength. The plane of reality around him began to fold and stretch to contain Jace's power.

Speaking in a language he could not name nor translate, he began to reshape space, time and the very universe itself. Blood burst from Jace's chest mouth, wrist, eyes and ears as the Universe fought back, desperately trying to keep its original form. Jace reached into the cold unforgiven realm of Death and fought bitterly for his friend's soul and life-force. Jace was almost overcome by the sheer pain and energy loss, but found him in line to be judged. When Draco's soul saw Jace tear through the army of the dead with deceptive ease, he sighed at his friend.

"You just can't seem to let anything go can you Brother?"

Jace latched on to Draco's shoulder and began to fight towards the exit, "I gave my oath. I never break my word. And besides I could let Miss Granger weep over your dead body without trying to help." Jace coughed up more blood, nearly succumbing to the darkness.

Hermione heard Jace chant and the Manticores scream out in pain, but all she could focus on was the still for of her old nemesis. For reasons the baffled her she wept uncontrollably, unable to keep anything in. She thought back to all the times he had called her names and tortured her, but he still managed to hold on to his morals and pride after all he went through in his last two years at Hogwarts. Placing his head in her lap, she kissed his forehead, wishing she could stop these tears.

"You know, if this is what happens when I die I think I should do it more often," Hermione snapped her eyes opened to look straight into those grey eyes she was dearly missing moments before.

"H…H…How?" she managed.

"The bloody idiot over there." Draco mentioned with his eyes, over to where she last saw Jace. Turning around, she saw him lying on his back in a miniature lake of blood. His fangs were fully extended and his eyes were still pitch black. There was not a single speck of unopened skin that she could see.

"how?" Hermione spoke the only word she could say.

"All Dhamphirs have unbelievable power, but Jace inherited an abnormally massive amount on top of his already unbeatable power, so he has taken the boundaries of magic and broke them, reset them, then broke them again." Draco explained.

"And I just saved your white ass." Jace panted, "Now Privacy please." Hermione was about to protest when she felt a warm hand on her cheek; gently directing her to look back at Draco.

"There are something's that he wants to keep hidden." Draco sat up and pulled Hermione up to her feet as he did so himself. He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her against his body. She looked up at the smiling eyes and stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him.

Draco stiffened in surprise, and then returned the kiss with a slow but demanding feel. His tongue sensually, slid across her bottom lip, asking for permission. Draco laughed at her eager response and they explored each other in pleasurable dance.

"AWAY NOW!" Jace roared.

Hermione felt lightheaded again as the world blurred and settled. She broke the kiss, smiling, looking around her room, "Very Presumptuous of you, Draco." she tested his name and found it rolled quite nicely off her tongue.

"Hermione, shut up." He whispered before they began kissing in earnest.

**HAHAHAHA! I've been waiting to write this part forever. Disclaimer: All of Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Everything I own is blatantly obvious, that I won't mention it, but please comment. This is the first romantic scene I've ever written and I kinda want to see how it does. Anyway have a Fan-Freakin-Tastic Wednesday, Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5- a very exciting morning

**Day three. Morning**

Hermione slowly woke up; feeling happier than she had in about two years. She was spread out across her bed as the memory of Draco came back to her. Rolling to her side, she saw Jace sitting in a chair. With a squeak, Hermione drew up the sheets before Jace could open his eyes. After the initial surprise of seeing him, anger set in.

"You will stop coming into my room uninvited. Next time it happens I will hurt you." Jace lift his face out of his hands and Hermione noticed that his face was covered in thin white scars and his eyes were so bloodshot, that there was no white.

"Did you have sex with Malfoy?" the question came out of nowhere and had left Hermione momentarily speechless. When she went to glare at him, she met eyes full of compassion and worry. Unable to break from his stare she slowly shook her head. Draco had left after long, pleasurable hours of snogging.

Hermione watch as he slowly released a breath. She continued to watch as he rose shakily and hobbled to her door. He placed a hand on the door and took a moment to steady himself. She wondered how he had recovered so fast. The last time she saw Jace his body had been shredded by an unknown spell. Hermione's last thought before he left was how had he revived Draco? Manticore poison was instant death.

Draco silently watched from the shadows as Jace struggled to make it out Hermione's doorway. Jace made it to the cabin door, when he turned to face Draco, his eyes were fully dilated, "Don't fuck this one up Draco."

He looked at him in confusion. Jace had never been one to give advice on relationships. When Draco and Fiona began their "friends with benefits" as Jace called it; he had blatantly said that it should not continue. Draco slipped into Hermione's room still wondering about Jace's behavior. He carefully lay on the bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping occupant. No sooner had he finished, Hermione rolled over and straddled him; with only the thin sheet and his shorts as a barrier between their bare bodies. Draco could smell the nervousness emitting from her.

"You are mine." She said in a bad Slavic accent. Raising an eyebrow, Draco smiled and lay back, letting her take control. He chuckled as she nuzzled his neck, breathing him in.

Hermione had read somewhere that there was a soft spot in the neck and she would torture Draco until she found it. Kissing and licking her way up his neck; she smiled as she heard his breath hitch. Her own did the same as he lifted up and nibbled her earlobe cause her to make small noise. His strong hands slowly made their way up her bare back. She slowly gave control to him as his scent drove her up the wall in desire. When his hands were in her hair, they were even more entangled and Draco was on top; kissing her passionately. Hermione felt his erection rubbing against her core, drawing forth a moist response and a moan out of Hermione. Draco growled in her ear, pulling her body into his and Hermione marveled at how well their bodies fit each other's

"I hate this bloody sheet." He whispered huskily in her ear. His hand came down and cupped her arse pressing his manhood harder against her core. She moaned as waves of pleasure washed over her.

"Miss Granger, breakfast is ready." Jake's reedy voice said through her door.

She looked at Draco and laughed as he glared at the door arngerly.

"There's always tonight." She said and heard him chuckle. He lifted her up by her waist and kissed her passionately.

"Only if you're willing to stay up late for me, Milady."

Hermione playfully pushed his shoulder and began getting dressed. When she shrugged on her shirt, she turned to find herself alone. Hermione silently marveled his ability to move silently. She left her room and the cabin; walking over to the mess hall and found it missing of both Draco and Jace. As Hermione and after loading her plate with food, did Fiona speak, "So did you have a nice second night?"

Hermione nodded with a stupid grin, which she couldn't seem to hide. Fiona and Hermione soon fell into conversation about boys.

Draco walked through the southern part of the forest looking for Jace. Draco was worried because while Jace had God-like powers, anyone who braved the Dead realm is either foolish or stupid and in Jace's case, all powerful. He summoned a small flame in his hand and began to draw random pictures in the air as he passed.

The first sign of trouble was Dean's unconscious body, sprawled in front of Jace's favorite oak tree. He stepped around the trunk, quickly and found Jace feeding off of Cho Chang. Cho had wedged her legs between Jace's and was rubbing her crotch against his muscular thigh. Her moans filled the air as she pulled Jace tighter into her neck. Draco put his head in his hands as he felt nothing but annoyance towards his best friends and brother.

"That's enough Jace." He said, watching Cho slowly go pale. Jace stepped back, with blood dripping off his chin and out of his mouth. His chest was nearly healed and only a few white scratches remained. Cho whimpered and tried to pull Jace back to continue. Jace's eyes flashed gold as her looked at her. Cho swayed and fell against the tree, asleep.

"Please tell me you haven't screwed up with Miss Granger already." He sighed. Draco glared at him, causing Jace to laugh.

"No, Jake interrupted before I could screw up."

Jace snorted, "From what I heard, when you and Fiona were together, I doubt the bed will be the place where you screw up. My bet is in the public, that you'll freak." He said wisely, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Draco chuckled in agreement before jerking his thumb in the direction of the camp, "Race ya."

"Racing against a freshly fed Dhampir is a very bad idea, Draco." Jace laughed, flashing a hint of fang.

Draco shrugged and took off running; not waiting for Jace to agree. Jumping over fallen logs and bushes, Draco sensed more than anything else, Jace's rapid approach; any person would have felt his approach and would have been downright scared at that prospect. Despite his happy demeanor and humor, He was as cold-hearted as they come. He only put up with all the campers because Draco had convinced him to teach "Dumbass" wizard how to survive on their own; even that he didn't take seriously. He told them how to be stealthy and silent, and then disappeared.

Jace slipped passed Draco as they quickly approached the clearing. The two of them were more physically fit than any normal human could dream of achieving; one, because he was born to be the most powerful being in the world and the other because the magic style, he now practiced had enhanced his body beyond human capability. As a result they could achieve speeds that world leave a dragon in the dust.

The men (mostly boys) flew past an oak tree that held a shadowy being watching carefully. The blonde man continued ignorantly, while the brunette shot a warning look over his shoulder. The branch on which this being was sitting on shattered, causing the being to fall a three hundred foot fall. About halfway down the being became a swirl of shadows and disappeared.

Draco didn't realize that Jace was gone until he stopped to catch his breath behind the rest cabin. Four and three-quarter miles in the span of seventeen seconds was not something he did often. While he knew Jace ran over three thousand miles a day but Draco usually moved slowly tracking and hunting.

Draco walked around and saw something he could no allow to continue.

"So Granger, I didn't know you worked here now." Zachariah Smith said standing a little too close for comfort.

"Yes, know sit with the rest of the group and practice your wards." Most of the group snicker and gave Smith dirty looks before returning their focus to their spell work. Still Zachariah didn't give up; shuffling ever so closer, he leaned in to whisper in her ear, but a sudden voice interrupted.

"I do believe that you instructor gave you an order Mr. Smith." Draco swaggered into view, expertly twirling his hunting knife. Hermione watched Smith pale with a small amount of smugness, but Smith glared at him.

"You don't Order me around Malfoy."

Draco laughed and shook his head. To Hermione's surprised, she watched his eyes flash red and Smith trapped by an encircling flame.

"By the waver you signed before you came here, I can. And if you don't I am not responsible for letting you die in this forest." Draco stood next to Hermione and his scent washed over her; reminding her of a nice walk through a sunny forest. For reasons that elude her, Hermione could not help but be attracted to him. He was so different from the jerk from school. The flames die down and Zach, quickly backed up.

"Oh please. There is no place in this forest you can hide." Draco taunted with his signature smirk.

Zachariah looked from Draco to Hermione quickly and spat out, "What's she to you Malfoy? She just a Mud blood."

The entire camp frozen as Draco's knife shot into Zach's left shoulder and a sword flew over Draco's shoulder spearing Zach's heart.

"That word is not allowed." Draco and Jace spoke as one and there was not a single person in a ten mile radius who didn't feel the power emanating from these to angry Magi. Hermione leaned away from Draco as waves of blistering heat blasted through the air. The sword exited Zach (surprisingly) still breathing body and flew back into Jace's hand.

Fiona and Jake rushed onto the scene with their wands raise. They looked at a frantic Zach, desperately making sure that his heart was still functioning. To everyone shock, Draco walked over to the form of Zach, grabbed his knife and twisted. Zach's scream of pain startle the nearest song birds while catching the ears of many predators in the area.

"I will send you home in pieces, next time you say that." He growled threateningly, "Understood?"

Zach whimpered and nodded. With a satisfied grunt, Draco ripped the knife out, at an angle that caused blood to spurt out.

Ignoring the Screams, Draco gently pulled Hermione across the clearing and a little ways into the forest, before he turned and kissed her softly. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his ponytail and she returned the kiss eagerly.

Breaking away far too early for her liking, Draco cupped her face and asked, "Are you ok?"

A warm, happy feeling filled her as she smiled up at him, "Never been better."

He gave a relieved sigh and looked at her with a devious glint in his eyes, "Its lunchtime and I know some private places in the forest. If you want?" he added quickly. Hermione a quick hungry kiss.

"Tonight, Baby. For sure." The surprised look on his face was enough to cause laughter to bubble through her and was unable to stop giggling all the way back to the cabin.

**Night fall.**

Jace knelt next to the shattered branch, sniffing the air. He knew what the creature was; a Phantom. The astral projection of a vampire. That meant someone had wanted him to notice he was being watch. Jace lifted his sword in a two handed grip, slowly stepping over the blasted branch, approaching the rapidly darkening shadows.

He suddenly fell into a fighting stance when his nose picked up a hated scent. He glared murderously at the shadows in front of him. A tall figure, taller than Jace, stepped out where an impeccable black tux. His white skin stood out in the darkness, burning red eyes and Fangs.

"Hello son." His voice was melodious and enticing.

"Father, I don't care if you're Dracula or not, you're on my property and now you die."

**Yes, you can't have a god-like half vampire without a connect on to Dracula or in this story, Samuel. Next chapter the M rating will begin to be staunchly in effect. Please please review. I really do love all the followers, but Please Review, give me what you think whether it's positive or negative. Any way goodnight all, Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6- a memorable night

**WARNING! Massive amounts of sex in this chapter. There is very little of anything else so if you want to skip, just pm me to write the next chapter faster.**

**Night fall day 2**

"Now, son do you remember what I've told you about manners." Dracula's chided.

"Manners are a useless illusion in your free time. When you use them; only use them to get close to your target." Jace quoted word-for-word one of the thousands of mantra's his father had beat into him.

Dracula gave a small "oh" while looking at Jace in utter shock, "I not sure how you remembered that." Dracula duck and leapt back as Jace's sword appeared where his head was moments before. Jace followed his father like a wolf after prey. Jace' father was faster than he last remembers but much more passive. Last time he saw his father, he was almost as cold-hearted as his son.

"Come now, Jace. I taught you better technique than tha…" The insult was never finished, because Dracula took the time to stop and look at his attacker; only to be met with a sword, in an unexpected upward swing, cleaving through his chin, up through his cheek, rendering his left eyes useless and destroyed.

"Come now Samuel," Jace chided mocking his father, "don't you remember? Never look back."

Samuel snarled at the use of his real name. Placing a hand over his ruined eye, he cursed his son, violently, "There is Darkness come for you son, one you can't win against."

Jace laughed evilly, "If they can take my throne as Prince of Hell, I'll gladly step down. But remember, you created a being much more powerful than yourself and trained him to be a ruthless killer. Let me assure you, I have not changed a bit."

Samuel snarled before he was enveloped by the shadow and disappeared.

Well Jace, you done screw up this time.

Jace chuckled at his own thought. He sat down where he was standing and began unraveling the seals that kept him trapped in his forest.

**Grimmuald place. 12:13.**

Ginny collapsed on Harry in a symphony of moans and spasms. The two lovers laid, panting in pleasure, on top of Harry's Master bed. Harry didn't finish but he was content with letting himself rest inside her wet softness. Her hard nipples poked at his chest as she lifted her head to kiss him. Her fiery hair was plastered too her back.

"I'm sorry, you never finish with me." She apologized. Harry smiled as he slowly rotated his hips, causing his cock to add even more pleasure the experience. Ginny's intake of breath gave harry more than a fair amount of satisfaction. Rolling over, Harry placed Ginny beneath him and slowly rocked against her. Once again, her moans filled the room as he slid in and out of her at an intoxicating inch by inch.

They had been seeing each other since a week after Voldemort's fall. They had both decided to take it slow and nurture the love that burned between them. They so obviously in love, which the Wizarding World was waiting, quite impatiently for them to get married.

Harry's train of thought was interrupted by Ginny raking her nail down his back. Harry began to thrust faster, losing himself in Ginny's center. Feeling her body, clutch and squeeze his as Ginny once again found that place of divine pleasure, "Keep going!" she screamed arcing her back to draw him deeper. Harry smile deviously as he set a furious pace that Ginny match stroke for stroke. Feeling his own climax arriving, Harry exited her, rolled her over and pulled up until she was flush to his chest. Burying himself all the way to the hilt, Ginny screamed his name. Lowering his hand to play with her clit, he adding even more pleasure to the rapid pounding. For the third time, Ginerva climax, but this time she felt Harry's warm seed enter her body in copious amounts. The couple collapsed on the bed once more; each slowly recovering from that incredible high.

"Wow." Ginny breathed, as Harry grew soft inside her. He heavy pants fell over her shoulder as he kissed and nibbled his way up her back, "I think I should let you finish more often." Harry chuckle as he withdrew from her; flopping down next to her, nuzzling her neck.

"I love you Ginny." He said sincerely. Ginny returned her loving affection with a passionate kiss.

"I love you more."

Harry snorted, "I highly doubt that."

Before Ginny could respond, a blue ball of light flew into the room and became a lynx. "Mr. Potter we need you at Hogsmeade. And contact Miss Granger to join us." Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice said. "But I'm not sure about your hours, though."

Harry laughed as he pulled himself into a sitting position, reaching for his glasses, which had fallen off the nightstand during their love-making. Grabbing his wand as he slid his glasses on; he cast a patronus charm and told the stag to find Hermione and relay Kingsley's request.

"How do you think Hermione's holding up at her new Job?" Ginny asked.

"Given the fact that Draco works there as well, I bet she have the time of her life." He said sarcastically searching for his clothes. Little did he know how much truth his statement contained.

**Hermione's cabin room.**

Once she had locked her door and cast a silencing charm over her room; Draco and she were instantly kissing passionately. Each fighting for dominance, as they explored in depth. Hermione groaned at the taste of mint and desire. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she released his hair from his ponytail and sank her hand in his silky strands.

Draco slowly undid the buttons on her shirt as he ravaged her mouth with his. His hand slid under her shirt and began to rub her breast through her bra, causing her nipples to harden and Hermione to moan. She tugged his shirt, trying to remove the barrier between them. Draco chuckled and ripped his shirt off. Literally, he grabbed his collar, tugged and a neat rip sounded as his shirt fell to the ground.

Hermione ran her hand over his taunt chest marveling the sight before her. Camping had done wonders on Draco's body; he sported an eight pack and there was not a single muscle in his body that wasn't pulled tight and sexy looking. Draco chuckled as he watched her stare and her hand work magic on his body. Unwilling to wait any longer, Draco pulled her close, reaching around to unclip her bra and take her right breast into his mouth. Hermione moaned as Draco rolled her areola under his tongue; giving her a new sensation. Ron had been horrible at sex. To him it was just the fucking part that mattered, not the foreplay or the love-making. Hermione continued to moan as Draco moved to her left side and began to stroke her through her jeans. His hand felt so good there, stroking her through the denim

Draco stood up and effortlessly carrying her to the bed, all while kissing her hungrily. Setting her down; he kissed his way down her bare chest, taking time to give more attention to her perfect breasts. When he reached her lower, he looked up at her hooded eyes, darkened by desire.

"May I?" He asked. Hermione nodded at him. Draco smiled as his senses were working overtime. He could hear her blood pulsing through her thigh; her scent was driving him crazy, the smell of honey and irises, in a sexy combination. Undoing her jeans, Draco hooked his forefingers in them and pulled them down, revealing a damp, white panty. Draco slipped those off, before delving into Hermione's center with his tongue.

Hermione gasped and moaned loudly as Draco tease and tasted her. She had never felt so good with a man before. He was causing her so much pleasure that she came then and there. Draco tasted her orgasm, he growled as his erection hardened so much he was sure he could hammer a nail with it. When Hermione regained her sanity, Draco slid down his sweats and his boxers, freeing himself for Hermione's view.

Hermione slowly came down from her climax. When she did, she caught a sight of Draco in all his glory and could do nothing but stare. He was extremely large and pulsing. He limberly crawled up to kiss her as his erection rubbed against her clit. Hermione kissed back hungrily, demanding more from her unexpected lover. Draco pressed his manhood harder against her; and more moisture pooled at her center.

"Stop…teasing…me." She said between kisses. She reached between their bodies and led him deep inside her. Draco grunted as her walls tightened around his shaft. He took a second to reorient himself; she was so wet for him and now that he was inside her, he slowly extracted himself. Inch by antagonizing inch, until only his tip remained inside her, Draco thrust himself back in, all the way to his hilt. Hermione gasped as he filled her to capacity; he began to thrust in and out in a godly way that Hermione could do nothing but scream in pleasure. Teasing her clit in time with his thrusts, Draco caused Hermione to climax even harder than her last one. Draco continued to thrust against her hips, driving her climax higher and longer.

He slowed to a stop as Hermione came back down panting. Still completely inside her, Draco leaned down and gave Hermione a soft, loving kiss.

"So how was it?" he asked.

She panted heavily, while looking up at him.

"Wow. I mean…. Oh my." Draco smiled at her breathlessness. "I'll take it you're ready for more than?"

Hermione looked up at him in surprise, "You can still do more after that?"

In reply, Draco rolled over until she was on top, never leaving her body. He began thrusting against her, harder, faster than before. Hermione climaxed three more times, while Draco continued non-stop. This man had the stamina of an entire athletic team. Hearing his breathe grew louder; she could tell he was close to his own release. Deciding she would give a little she began to grind against him in little circles. Draco's grunt made her move faster and in tighter circles. Draco's body stiffened even more inside her and Hermione came again. Somewhere in her climax she felt Draco's release surge into her body, adding a strange new sensation to her climax.

Collapsing on top of Draco, Hermione slid herself free and lay down next to him, feeling his seed drip out of her body.

"How did this happen?" she asked to no one in particular. She was not expecting to hear Draco respond sounding slightly hurt.

"Regretting this already?"

Hermione shook her head vigorously, "NO! What I meant was that, we only reunited two days ago and now we're having earth-shattering sex. My question is; how after seven years of hating each other did we manage this in only two days?"

The dim room was suddenly lit by a small orange flame in the palm of Draco's hand.

Hermione could see that he was propped up on one elbow looking down at her, "That I could not tell you." Hermione stared at the dancing flame in his hand.

"How can you do that without a wand?" she asked, looking up at his face. His brow furrowed in confusion, then he looked down at his hand and understanding flooded his features.

"Jace showed me how to use Domination Magic." Hermione looked back down at the flames, following the dancing wisps.

"Could he teach me how to use it?" she asked hopefully but was answered by a sad slow shake of the head.

"That's impossible."

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes with a burning determination, "Why?"

Draco sighed, closing his fist and plunging the room into darkness, once more. Hermione heard him lay back down and she spread herself over him, like a blanket, repeating her question

Draco sighed as he felt Hermione lay down on top of him. He mulled over the answer he was going to give her and debated if he should dodge the question, but he respected her too much to do that to her.

"Using magic with a wand, closes the door on using Domination Magic." He answered. He felt Hermione lift her head to look up at him.

"How?"

Again, Draco shook his head, "I don't know."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco, knowing he couldn't see her. She couldn't suppress a small yawn, hoping Draco wouldn't hear it; but he did and he drew up the blankets to cover them.

"Sleep." He commanded, "I will be here when you wake."

Hermione felt a sense of closure at his words and laid her head against his chest falling into a peaceful slumber moments later.

Draco listened to Hermione's soft breathing as she entered the realm of sleep. He silently stroked her hair. Even in the darkness, with his enhanced eyesight he could see every feature clearly and he sat there admiring them. Draco agreed with her on the fact of they had only reunited two days ago and here they were in bed after a round of earth-shattering sex. It baffled him; he wasn't the kind to just pick a woman and screw wildly. Even in Hogwarts, he had slept with on girl and that had been after three years of quietly dating. It was his own belief that one should not have sex with just anyone but with a person who shares the same caring feeling for you. Draco also fell asleep with his arms around the woman that had unknowingly started a whole nother fire.

**Southern edge of camp, just outside of the wards.**

Samuel watched through his phantom as his son meditated inside the wards. Jace's sword was point first into the ground barely two feet in front of him. Samuel wondered what his son was hoping to achieve by taking down the wards around his precious camp.

He sat there watching for a good two and half hours, only to be distracted by a bright blue ball of light flew over Jace and into the camping area. When Samuel looked back at his son, he was forcibly thrown back into his real body in some abandoned Manor.

He gasped as waves of uncontainable, almost demonic-like power washed over him burning his body and life-force. The last thought that went through his head before the darkness claimed him, was fear as Jace's golden eyes and voice flashed through his head.

"I hope that darkness is ready, Father." He warned, "because the Nine most certainly will be."

**Hey guys. Next chapter will be Harry meeting Jace and Draco in Hogsmeade while Jake and Fiona manage the camp. Disclaimer: anything that is not obviously J.K. Rowling's is most likely mine. And I need your help. Starting next chapter, I will be using a different language, that all vampires know and I need your opinion on what it should be. (If I can't get enough opinions by the end of this week, I won't use it in that chapter until I find a good one.) as usual please review or pm**. **Ciao **


	7. author's note

Hey guys. Just thought you should know i will not be posting amy new chapters for a while. I'm sorry, but my focus has shifted and i just won't have the time. Please forgive me i will be back to posting chapters asap 


	8. Chapter 8- wake up call (really chapter)

**Alright guys I need to apologize for the absence of posting recently I have no real excuse other than school and the hell that follows it but here it is. I personally think It's a really bad chapter but I could think of anything else I could write to further on the story so I apologize if you find it a bad chapter. **

**Day 4 early morning (12:27)**

Draco was by no means a heavy sleeper. After his own personal experiment, he had found that he gets an average of four hours of sleep a week. Not that this bothered him in the slightest. Sleep was the only time he was vulnerable; Draco really hated being vulnerable. He was currently sitting and staring at a bright blue stag patronus, with seven white-hot orbs of fire floating at eye-level moving in a really slow circle, trying to determine is he should blast it out of existence or wake Hermione. Adding another orb of flame to the circle, Draco noticed the beginning of his limits being pushed. Jace mentioned to him once that the only way to grow stronger was to test your limits and push them far beyond breaking point. While Draco was not ready to pay the price for breaking his limits, he was quite okay with fracturing them often.

When the urgent flashing of the stag began barely seven minutes later, Draco had seventeen orbs of fire around his head. Looking at the animal, he elbowed the bed post next to him; jarring the entire bed rather violently.

Hermione shot awake, alone in her bed. Hurt and betrayal coursed through her as she thought about what she'd do if she ever got her hands on that one-night-stand bastard.

"Hermione," a voice said startling out of her revenge filled head as she looked down at the foot of the bed and saw Draco's head popping over the edge with a lot of fireballs floating around his head and a dribble of blood leaking out of his mouth, "I believe the deer is for you." His head disappeared behind the bed as Hermione looked at Harry's patronus for the first time in a long time. As soon as the stag and she looked at each other Harry's voice spoke urgently.

"'Mione I truly don't care if your shagging Malfoy, get over here to Hogsmeade. We need your help."

Hermione was already moving when the stag evaporated. She scrabbled around her room pulling the cleanest clothes she saw. She was looking for her shoes when a purple, lacey bra hit her in the face. Sputtering in surprise, she looked up at Draco, who still had a blood streak coming out of his mouth, holding a black shirt, standing in her doorway with his bow and quiver over his shoulder and two large hunting knives strapped to the small of his back.

"Hurry up. It doesn't sound like Potter was kidding." Hermione gave him a funny look, because he sighed walked up to her; throwing the shirt over his should, Draco took her bra and put it on, not before gently cupping one of her breast in his palm. He, then grabbed the shirt off his shoulder and slipped it over her head. It was the strangest thing she had ever done with a man.

Draco stepped back with a clap, "So We going with Apperation or Spacial magic?"

Hermione grabbed her wand off her nightstand, grabbed Malfoy and they were gone with a crack.

**Hogsmeade 12:28**

Harry crouched next to an ally corner as hexes and Jinxes were thrown against him and his team. They had been investigate a brutal murder when five or six wizards apperated in and began attacking. Harry had lost one man to the first few spell before his team managed to make it outside and had found better cover. GAAH! Where was Hermione when he needed her. Not a moment later a loud familiar crack sounded through the battlefield. Peek over the corner, Harry saw, to his horror, Hermione standing with a strange blonde man with a bow; in the direct line of a flying green spell.

Time slowed down as Draco began to rapidly take in details. There were six bodies firing at four under cover. Knowing he couldn't handle much more, Draco tensed all the appropriate muscles and allowed time to resume its natural flow.

Harry couldn't have been more stunned as the stranger burst into action. Shoving Hermione out of the way, he narrowly dodged the killing curse. In the same movement, the man had slipped his bow off his shoulder and let loose four arrows in rapid succession. Looking further from his corner, Harry saw three still bodies lying on the ground and one was writhing in agony. The last two wizards had managed to duck behind their cover as arrows sprouted where they had been moments before.

Motioning for his team to follow, Harry moved forward until he was parallel with the archer, who was standing stock still arrow drawn all the way back. Using a door way for cover, Harry noticed that stranger, looked extremely familiar but couldn't place why. Harry's team began their counter attack; firing spells around the statue archer. Harry noticed Hermione across the street in an alleyway, adding her own spell to the fray. She looked at him and giving him a devilish grin she winked. The sound of wood cracking drew his attention back to the fight.

Draco cursed as his bow shattered in his hand. Ducking low, Draco drew both his knives, debating how to proceed. His first option was to use fire magic and fill the streets with flesh-searing flames but Draco was not a killer by choice. Reaching his decision, Draco sped forward. When he reached one of the wizard hiding; he raised his knife and brought the hilt down on the man's forehead. With a surprised grunt, the man crumpled. Spinning to face the other assailant, his body exploded in agonizing torture as the Crutiatus curse hit him dead center.

Harry and Hermione watched frozen as the red curse hit, the stranger (Draco as Hermione knew him) in the chest; but to both of their surprise, he did not fall or cry out, and instead he stood straight up with eyes the same color as the curse that had hit him.

Draco struggle to control his rage. He was sick and tired of being the victim to the increasingly annoying torture curse. Flames were licking of the skin of his arms, waiting, begging to be released and to burn and destroy. A soft feminine voice whisper in his head, encouraging the complete and utter destruction of his enemies. As the pain increased, the hotter the flames burned; devouring his pain as fuel, leaving him with a sort of hollow feeling. The wizard quickly backed up in fear as Draco began to take slow steps towards him; with a wave of his wand, the wizard apperated away.

Hermione slowly approached Draco as his original eye color returned. The flames on his arms sputtered out and he fell face first, unconscious. She rushed over to his side and rolled him over. She heard Harry gasp as he caught sight of the blood dribbling out of his ear.

"Shit! He has a CSF leak; I need a healer NOW!" Hermione ordered. A dark skinned wizard knelt down beside her and lifted Draco's head to force a potion down.

"Wow," he said, his voice tugging at her memories, "I seriously expected you to kill yourself a long time ago, mate."

Draco coughed harshly before opening his grey eyes, "Bullshit. You know I have to my pride to kill myself Zabini; beside if I die, my boss will just bring me back."

The wizard laughed with Draco. Hermione remembered seeing him and Draco hang out a lot at Hogwarts. He was usually present with him at his bulling moments.

"Merlin." Harry said breathily. Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What Potter?" He said. His old snarky tone returned with his signature smirk. His body slowly relaxed as Draco propped himself on his elbows, "Afraid since I can score your woman in my bed?"

Harry was about to strike him but Hermione's hand whipped out and bitch slapped him.

"That's my best friend you're talking about."

Draco laughed and laid back down. Hermione watched him closely. She was sure something was wrong but she couldn't tell what. He was much ruder; indecently they've only reunited for about four days ago.

"I knew you worked for the Halfling but I…" Blaise never finished because a small breath that escaped Draco's mouth. His eyes were tinged red as he glared at his former friend.

"Halfling are humans who subjugate themselves to a vampire's will. A Dhampir is a being created through Blood magic." Hermione was surprised at the sincerity in his voice. While she had been there when Draco miraculously woke up from instant death, she hadn't seen Jace pull it from his non-existent sleeve. While Jace had told her that he was an "unholy union between a human and a vampire", Hermione didn't fully believe for two reasons. 1) she was freaking out thinking that he was going to kill her and drink her blood and 2) it really just ludicrous.

"Are they, Miss Granger? Are they really?" A newly familiar voice taunted. She turned around and found Jace leaning against a wall, with his sword in hand and tattoos all over his body. They radiated from his heart in straight jagged lines and seemed to disappear at his neck leading up to his face. This was now occupied by two golden eyes rather than the rather attractive blue. Hermione turned to look back at Draco and spotted something. The hand furthest from his was bleeding and on fire. She reached for it but her hand was pinned against Draco's heated chest by the tip of a sheathed sword.

"Nah ah ahhh. Only the foolish and suicidal touch Bloodfire." Hermione raised an eyebrow at the term.

"Bloodfire?"

Jace nodded vigorously. Then he proceeded to bite his wrist with his fangs and tear of the flesh releasing a lot of blood.

"Bloodfire is was some muggles say is the blood of angels raining down to burn the damned but really it's the ultimate offensive technique for Blood magic." When his finished, the blood burst into black flames that slowly climbed up the steady stream of falling blood.

"Using Bloodfire is also considered suicidal along with forbidden." Jace was deliberately staring at Draco for the last part. Which Draco responded to in a very snarky attitude.

"Which is why you, the only being alive who can do a thousand things at once and on high alert for anyone stupid enough to actually use Blood magic."

Hermione was getting a headache listening to all the useless education on a type of magic she can't even learn. Apparently so did Harry.

"First off my girl would bite your head off and secondly if that technique thingy is forbidden, how come you haven't thrown him in your version of Jail?" All viable questions to Hermione but all they did was earn a scoff from Jace.

"Dhamphirs don't have jails. We're warriors; we take now prisoners just feed of them then move to the next enemy." Everyone who didn't know Jace was a freak of nature scooted away from him slightly. The freak himself and the other male laughed while the female shook her head. This man…vampire…thing was really annoying right now.

Draco struggle to remain conscious now that Jace was hear. He needed to tell Jace about the voice and the pain sucking flames, but the words seemed to lodge themselves in his throat. He was scared. In that moment with the flames and the voice combined; Draco lost who he was. He couldn't remember who he was, right from wrong. All he cared about was the high he would've gotten if he had killed that wizard. Draco was terrified that if he could learn to control this he would lose himself forever.

Harry was looking at the tattooed sword wielding stranger, gauging his own reaction time. He was pretty quick on the draw, but this man radiated power, like he was the very embodiment of the term. The second that thought was finished, the stranger's golden eyes turned to face him. Harry had the strangest thought but he actually thinks that this stranger can read his thoughts.

"Ligienmancy!" Harry thought an instant later. The instant following Harry threw out mental barriers and threw the intruder out forcibly. He was suddenly glad that to honor Snape, he had learned Occulemancy. The stranger held an admiring look in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe he was thrown out of his mind.

Harry took a step away from the stranger and pointed his wand at him. His team followed his example quickly. Harry smile at the best team he could have asked for. Blaise Zabini, Cormack McLaggen, Zariarhias Smith and Theodore Nott. Four people he couldn't stand in school but now trusted with his life. Hermione and Draco verbally protested but the stranger raised his hand and Draco quieted down immediately while Hermione grumbled. Harry cocked an eyebrow. Those two obviously respected or feared him enough to follow his every order. The stranger wrist slowly stopped bleeding and he eyed Harry's entire team before bursting out in laughter. Harry and his team stiffed in expectance of an attack but the stranger just laughed. Harry endured the laughing for about a minute before he threw a stunning spell at him.

The instant before the spell hit, the stranger disappeared and his spell hit McLaggen square on the chest. The stranger appeared behind Zabini; before anyone could voice a warning, Zabini was thrown forward into Nott and the both tumble to the ground. Smith was knock out when the Stranger sprang towards him; swing his still sheathed sword against the side of his head. He spun with a zinging sound and Harry found himself staring down the blade of a really long sword. The blade was about half a foot longer than it should be but Harry was focusing more on how to get away from the blade itself.

"Jace," Hermione exclaimed shooting to her feet, "Put your sword down now!"

"Sorry miss Granger, no can do. The idiot threw the first punch." The stranger's tone was lighthearted and joking but his eyes held the undeniable light of an experience fighter. His stance was relaxed, but rooted. Harry was beginning to fear for his life.

"Hunter; when I was…fighting….the…a voice… no pain." Draco struggled to his feet with a look of obvious pain. Hermione was trying to get him to lay back down but he had none of it. He had made it to a knelling position by the time his finished and had the undivided attention of the swordsman.

"the flame of a pure and honest rage." Jace muttered to himself. He knew from experience that it was a powerful weapon and an intoxicating high. He weighed the pros and cons of teaching him it. Another thought pooped into his head.

"You have a wife right?" he asked the dude he had at sword point. The looked at him through his glasses completely lost.

"you said something about your girl biting Draco's head off; I want to see that."

Again the lost confusion looked appeared on the dudes face. Jace wasn't quite sure why he was have the randomest thought but it wasn't new. Words were the metaphorical gateway into one's thought; Jace always just kept talking until the right thoughts were on the surface for him to read. Unfortunately for him the glasses dude had some pretty solid wall around his mind so Jace was resorting to reading his currently incapacitated team, hoping to pull some useful information from them. Right now all he was getting was fantasies about the glass' girlfriend from the dark one; which Jace found dishonest.

"Jace please focus on the fact that Draco's dying." Hermione asked in a very deceptive sweet tone. Jace looked over at his friend and saw him clutching the right side of his sternum. With a sigh, Jace sheathed his sword, walked over to Draco and punched his chest through his hand with a satisfying pop. Draco gasped and with raised eyebrows, climbed to his feet; feeling his chest up and down searching for new pain. Jace was already wear his you're-an-idiot smirk for when he found none.

Draco looked at him for a second before his eyes shot to something over his shoulder. Something deep with Jace woke up. Something that was so deep and primal that it was beyond animalistic instinct; it was the universe telling his body there was something unnatural to be killed. With his eye-teeth elongating and his eyes rapidly dilating, the night suddenly became day as everything brightened to the point of pain. Jace spun around to face whatever was coming. When he saw it; Jace could do nothing but smile. For standing maybe twenty meters away was the very beastie he was born to kill and how he was going to enjoy do just that.

A vampire.


End file.
